A Fairy Keeps Her Honor (Redux)
by Allis and Mystic
Summary: (Remastered) First installment of the "Just a Fairy Tail" series. When her homeland is threatened, a young fairy must fight not only for herself, but the honor of her family and those she loves. How is she to protect them all when a lady's presence is forbidden amongst men?


**Hey, guys. So, I decided to revamp this story since my writing style has changed a bit since I started this. Most of the storyline will be the same (So if you loved the original a lot, worry not), but there will be some changes from the original. Also, for those of you new to my story, this is the first installment of my "Just a Fairy Tail" series Once more, I do not own Fairy Tail, or Mulan or any Disney thing. I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Mei**

* * *

The chilling, piercing wind struck harshly against the towering wall. The setting sun invited a nearly unwelcoming frost that bit at the young mens' pinkish cheeks. One rubbed his hands together desperately, blowing occasionally to help fight off the frigid air, the other standing tally at his post, not paying a second thought to it all.

The young man began to pace a bit, a wave of distraught ambushing him. He jumped a bit at a thud from over his domain and he shuddered. He shook the distractions from his head.

"Did you hear that?" The younger soldier asked hesitantly, looking behind himself. His gaze followed to the edge of the stone barrier, but the voice in the back of his head screamed it was nothing.

"Nah, I bet it's just your imagination." The other man coughed, bundling himself up a bit. "Or someone knocking something over at their post- ain't nothing to be worryin' about." He steadied himself.

"No, it's not!" The young man gulped, frowning as he shifted in place. He glanced quickly over the edge, unable to shake the shiver crawling up his back. "I'm pretty sure I heard something come from down there." He pointed down at the black abyss, biting his lip gently.

The older one stared for second, rubbing his chin in thought. "Wait, I think I hear something too." He pointed to the walkway to their right. "Over there."

In the blink of an eye, what seemed like thousands of grappling hooks grabbed the sides of the wall. The seemingly empty night was suddenly filled with the growing echoes of clanking from below. As the soldiers reached to keep up their guard, they were soon met with the horrific grins. With an easy heave, dozens of mages threw themselves over the barrier, each landing with perfect footing. They acquired dark faces, tattered with scars, attired in raven black robes, each a different length and style, but all having one similarity. The mark of a dark guild.

"I-It's an ambush!" The younger man exclaimed, slipping a bit as he took a step back. The color fell from his face and the grip of his spear tightened.

"I'll fire the flare, you go warn the emperor!" the older one ordered, reaching into his coat.

"Aye!" There wasn't much else needed to send the boy on his way, stumbling across the wall.

The experienced soldier faced his attackers. He sent a scowled at them, though the chances of him taking on these men were a slim victory for him, he had to be ready.

A taller man began to emerge from the shadow of his peers, a mischievous grin painted on his face, nearly hidden behind a ivory moustache and trailing beard.

The man's eyes widened ever so slightly, a shudder slithering down his back. "Hades," He managed to murmur through disbelief. He didn't let a single step of hesitation slip past him as he swiftly retrieve the flare from his coat, staining the dark sky with a single crimson stream. He turned to face the taller man, growling shortly. "Now all of Fiore knows you're here."

Hades glanced at the soldier, a smirk crawling up his face. "Excellent."

* * *

The younger soldier sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging other men and stumbling a few times. His muscles slowly churned into jelly, heavy pants falling from his lips as he finally trudged up the stairs of the palace. He groaned a bit and fought against the urge to fall where he was, knowing he couldn't afford to give up now. Not on his companions or his country. He barged into an enormous chamber, the red walls littered with golden lining for his majesty. Ignoring the disapproving glances of the advisors in the room, the soldier stepped towards the Emperor.

"Your... Majesty..." He wheezed, offering a pitiful bow. "Invaders...at the wall...Balam Alliance." He managed as best as he could before he crashed onto the ground, his legs finally giving out in pure exhaustion. The room exploded in panicked chatter.

"Oh no!"

"This is terrible!"

"Quick! Someone call the guards!"

"We must defend the emperor!"

"Enough!" Emperor Makarov announced, finally rising from his throne. He raised a hand to cease the

Everyone froze, craning their heads over to open their ears to their ruler.

"First off," He began, pacing the floor. "We will send the army to fight the Balam Alliance-"

"But your majesty, what about you?" One of the advisors was quick to intervene, standing from his perch.

"Macao, you've worked for me for many years. You should know by now that my people's lives come before mine." Makarov continued, offering a stern, yet gently glance.

Macao's faced dropped as he sat back down in his seat.

"Second, The Balam Alliance is our strongest enemy. We will need all the men we can get. I order that one man from each family from every village in every city in Fiore must join the army-" The Emperor was cut off a second time..

"But sir," Macao interrupted, a small frown forming across his lips. "Who will train these men? The general will already be dealing with the old soldiers."

Makarov raised a hand to his chin in thought for a second. After a moment, a wrinkled smile curled into his face. "General Fernandez's son!"

"What about him?"

"He was the top in his class and a very skilled fighter. He will train the new recruits."

"B-b-but your Majesty, he is only a boy, are you really going to leave him unattended to train some new recruits? What if they destroy the whole kingdom?" Macao asked stuttered, a bit shocked at the ruler's decision.

"Of course not! That's why you are going with Fernandez's son and the new recruits." Makarov chuckled quietly.

Macao gulped before he gave a slight hesitation. "I have no choice, do I?"

"That was an order. Now, go deliver a letter to every family in Fiore and collect one man from each family. We will need as many men as we can get."

"Yes, sir!" Macao sighed, dragging his feet across the ground as he excused himself from the chamber.

Makarov looked to his other servants. "Now, call in General Fernandez and his son. I have much to discuss with them."

* * *

 **Hey again, guys. So, just as a side note, I will be trying to update this every week-two weeks, but we'll see. This time around I do not have my previous partner, Mickey, so it will take a bit longer for me to get new content up once I get that far. But worry not. Anyway, please R &R, thank you for your support, and I hope you have a great week!**

 **~Mei**


End file.
